Su más grande y estúpida ambición
by Hikari Fujimi
Summary: Narcisa siempre ha sido un títere, mas nunca lo ha sabido. Entre paredes de cristal y vestidos de oro, ella cree ser la reina. Narcisa llora, pero sigue siendo la perfecta mujer de apariencia frágil y falsa sonrisa.


**Su más grande y estúpida ambición**

Narcisa Black era esbelta, de apariencia frágil como el cristal. Estaba hecha de hielo, con su rostro de ángel y el cabello rubio platinado cayéndole elegantemente sobre los finos hombros. Así era ella, fría e inmutable, dura, con un atractivo exquisito y grácil. Fue la reina de las serpientes en Hogwarts – cuánto tiempo había pasado –, y la esposa del gran Lucius Malfoy después. Una pareja perfecta, rica, mirando a los demás con el mentón alto y una mirada de superioridad en los rostros, de rasgos que combinaban irremediablemente.

No se casaron por amor. Ella lo veía guapo en su adolescencia, imponente cuando creció; un buen partido que la llevaría a lo más alto. Porque Narcisa, ante todo, era ambiciosa. Amaba el dinero y adoraba su vida, llena de caprichos y siendo una dama de alta sociedad respetada y temida. Pero no quería a Lucius – él era su protector, un escudo flamante que le otorgaba poder –, por lo que siempre faltó un hueco, algo que le inspirase cariño y ternura. De joven, decía, con gran orgullo, que Lucius era su novio. Años más tarde, decía con impecable honor que Lucius era su esposo.

Eran parte el uno del otro, como un trofeo compartido.

Su apellido le había dado facilidades inconmensurables en esta vida, y ahora tenía la sensación quebradiza de que debía pagar un precio. Su marido estaba en la cárcel, y su hijo – Draco, tan cobarde y astuto -, perdido en algún lugar con los vasallos de Voldemort.

Y ella, apartada al margen como si fuera una vulgar e inútil sirviente. ¿Acaso era la peor de la siniestra y majestuosa familia Black? Pensó en Andrómeda y exhaló un hondo suspiro. Hacía años que no sabía de ella; tampoco le importaba. Esa amante de muggles… Se la imaginó viviendo en un piso apretado y a lo mejor, casada con un señor anticuado y sin magia.

Se levantó del sillón donde había estado aguardando – no sabía el qué – las últimas horas y se paseó por su mansión. Majestuosa. El único sonido que interrumpía el penetrante silencio era el repiquetear de sus zapatos de aguja contra el suelo. Los miró mientras cruzaba el salón. Eran negros, de precio desorbitado.

Entró en su habitación, y tras mirar la cama – con sábanas de seda, por supuesto – se detuvo frente a un espejo de pie, con preciosa incrustaciones de diamantes y complementos dorados en el marco de oro. Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada azul, glacial y determinantemente peligrosa. Su otra hermana era tan contraria a ella… Su antípoda; Bellatrix. Ella era morena, de oscura mirada. Pestañas tupidas y labios sensuales que solían curvarse en provocadoras sonrisas, no importaba la ocasión. Mujer fatal, mortífera mortífaga, fanática del mal, lasciva, perversa, cruel, sádica. Adoraba la sangre y su pureza. Tan deseosa de matar y con ese brillo de locura bailando en sus ojos; y parte del circulo más estrecho del Lord…

Narcisa fue considerada más débil que ella. Siempre. Contuvo la respiración y enterró las uñas en las palmas, temblorosa.

¿No había demostrado su valía cuando evitó que Bellatrix la detuviera, al ir a visitar a Snape? _Habría podido detenerte cuando hubiese querido, _murmuró, como una oleada de viento, una voz en su cabeza. ¿O era su propio pensamiento, su conciencia?

Sonrió a su pesar, condescendiente, clavó los irises frígidos en el cristal. Era tan perfecta.

Se estaba desquiciando.

¿No reinaba su propio imperio?. ¿Acaso no era suyo lo que veía a su alrededor?

_Solo di de qué te sirve ser la señora Malfoy ahora, di de qué te sirve el oro… _

Se llevó ambas manos a los laterales de la cabeza y profirió un chillido. _Nadie puede hacerte caso. Estás sola, en tu lujosa mansión. _Entreabrió los ojos. Su reflejo, de piel de marfil y enfundado en un vestido plateado, la miraba con las mejillas arreboladas de ira.

Las pupilas buscaban un resquicio de esperanza, los parpados se abrían al máximo con horror, y bajo la nariz esbozaba un silencioso rictus frustrado.

Apenas le quedaba rastro de cordura, pero su imagen seguía siendo terriblemente hermosa. En el cuello le colgaba un collar fabricado cuidadosamente con plata. Entre los dedos, su alianza – una joya de coste arrebatador – y tres anillos.

La varita. Se tensó. La buscó con la mirada y la descubrió encima de la mesa. Dio dos zancadas, la cogió, apretándola hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos y con renovada calma volvió frente al espejo.

Mientras escupía un grito desgarrador alzó la varita, sujetada en su mano hasta ahora, y dijo, con todas sus fuerzas el hechizo destructor.

Ahora llora.

Miles de fragmentos del espejo la envuelven, en un abrasador ambiente cargado de dolor. Le muestran cuán diferente es de sus hermanas. Siente la intermitente envidia creciendo dentro de ella, pero la pena se antepone.

Le arrebataron a su hijo – lo que más quería en el mundo. ¿Dónde estaba?. ¿Muerto?. Solo los secuaces fieles del Señor de las Fuerzas del Mal y él mismo lo sabían –, su marido se pudría en la cárcel para ser asesinado si algún día llegara a salir.

Le queda el oro, su eterno amante.

Su más grande y estúpida ambición.

Rodeándola, acorralándola.

Matándola lentamente.


End file.
